gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Pickle Festival 2015
Brine There, Done That an open-sided peaked canvas tent There, Done That Huge cauldrons of vinegar and spices bubble fitfully here and there beneath the canopy of this tent, the smell and heat enough to bring a tear to the eye and sweat to the brow. Closer to the front, display tables laden with jars, dishes, and a long segmented platter of food are carefully arranged and support a wide variety of treats upon which one might nibble. Alongside the offerings is a hastily written sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: All dis here food was made by me own hands. Help yaself...as long as ya pay first! Drinks are on da table fer them what cain't handle the heat! ~ Caitiyn On the display tables you see an uncapped jar of pickle brine, some lemony spring water, a stout mug of cold milk and a glass of spicy tomato juice. In the heavy-lidded jars you see some crisp dilled vegetables, some spicy pickled winterberries, some pickled thin red peppers, some stringy pickled green beans, a few stalks of pickled asparagus and some chunks of pickled green tomatoes. In the glass dishes you see some pickled watermelon rind, some hot pickled okra, a clove of pickled garlic, some bright red pickled beets, some sliced sweet and sour pickles and some plump pickled strawberries. On the segmented platter you see some slivers of pickled white ginger, a few cubes of pickled goat cheese, some spiced and pickled black cherries, a beet-pickled quail egg, a few pickled green almonds and a fragrant sliced apple ring. ----- Fit To Be Pickled a gaudy bright red satin tent To Be Pickled A garland of tissue paper pickles crisscrosses the space between the support poles of the tent, creating a colorful, if garish, display. Assorted metal racks and shelves of silver and gold line the bright red satin walls, hung from the supports above, while a couple of tables sit below. Obvious exits: out On the metal racks you see a scarlet velvet flat cap lined with ebon satin, a misty blue brushed cotton tunic with sapphire-hued laces, a saffron-hued silk blouse with whorls of amber beading, a translucent silver overskirt with contrasting onyx hems, a pair of brick red wool trousers with folded cuffs, some fel-heeled silver suede slippers with emerald accents and some soot-hued leather boots with side-buckled straps. On the shelves you see a pair of dangling sunstone earrings on gold chains, a single blue diamond stud, a flame-styled copper wristcuff inlaid with firestone, a dark purple glimaerstone flaming violet charm, a slender vaalin-chained necklace set with minute sapphire orbs and a contoured faenor armband with exquisite wild rose engraving. On the tables you see a gold filigreed case set with square-cut emeralds, a blue-black velvet hip sack embroidered with silver stars, a circular puce silk wrist purse edged in antique lace and a cylindrical blackthorn case with a pewter clasp. ----- In A Pickle a sturdy green wooden booth A Pickle Pickle paraphernalia occupies almost the entirety of this cramped booth. Several different mannequins line the back wall of the booth; to the right are a gnome and halfling mannequins, while to the left are their medium-sized and giantman counterparts. A large green pickle-shaped sign stands between the displays. You also see a dark oak stand with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: The costumes will only fit certain races - look at the mannequins. Dwarves are considered medium-sized; they might not be tall, but they got girth! Also, all wares in this shop SMELL great! On the medium-sized mannequin you see a glossy dill pickle costume. On the giantman mannequin you see a giant Moomph pickle costume. On the gnome mannequin you see a puny dill pickle costume. On the halfling mannequin you see a small green gherkin costume. On the oak stand you see a red-sequined cauliflower hat, a puffy turtle egg-shaped hat, a silvery herring-shaped bag, a pair of pickle earrings and an ivory rolton foot pendant. ----- In the open Rest, Festival Grounds The gravel path divides here, one trail splintering off toward the river, while the other winds to the northeast and deeper into the heart of this narrow tract of open land. Settled on a grassy diamond between the forks is an old pickle barrel, its iron bandings darkened with age and use. Obvious paths: northeast, southeast, southwest In the pickle barrel you see a bunch of Moomph dill pickles. Rest, Festival Grounds A peaked structure of wood and mesh stands off to the side of the path in the grass and supports a blanket of vines laden with cucumbers. A small hand-painted sign sign sits beside the structure, and from nearby, the sound of music filters through the air. You also see a gaudy bright red satin tent, a canvas tent and a small oak-planked building. Obvious paths: northeast, southeast, southwest, northwest Painted white, this sign has been lettered with script in bold green. In the Common language, it reads: Pre-Pickled Pickles! Pick one! On the peaked structure you see a stuby pickling cucumber. Rest, Festival Grounds Voices laughing, talking, and shouting create an additional layer to the hustle and bustle found here at the heart of the grounds as people pass by and through the rows of wagons and stalls. The scent of pickle brine and fried foods drift through on the occasional breeze. You also see a round silver sign, a board-topped pickle barrel with some stuff on it, a large glass dome and a large dark green velvet tent. Obvious paths: northeast, southeast, southwest, northwest This round, silver-painted sign has been painted with large green lettering. In the Common language, it reads: Help yourself to a starfly! They're caught fresh every night and are spirited little buggers. Just a thousand coins gets you one of these beauties! Containers to hold them are on the barrel. On the pickle barrel you see a rippled glass crescent moon, a flawless crystalline sphere and a delicate clear glass lily. Inside, you see one glowing blue starfly, one glowing viridian starfly, five glowing cerulean starflies, eight glowing vermilion starflies, nine glowing celadon starflies, four glowing peach starflies, eleven glowing coral starflies, and thirteen glowing silver starflies. Rest, Festival Grounds A sturdy oak cart sits near the pathway, shaded by an oilcloth umbrella in an alarming shade of bright green. From the umbrella's pole hangs a sign with large painted words that read, "Fried Pickle Chips!" Obvious paths: northeast, southeast On the oak cart you see some fried pickle chips. ----- Moomph Weaponarium a bright yellow leather tent Weaponarium An overpowering aroma of brine fills the tent, emanating from an unknown source. Across the tent's ceiling hangs a large white banner, stretching from one wall to the other, and underneath it, multiple stands and tables full of weapons and armor. A stack of pickle jars line one wall, serving as a stand for a square green placard with yellow lettering. You also see a standard wooden stand with some stuff on it and an oversized table with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out The large white banner stretches across the ceiling of the tent and reducing the height of the ceiling from acceptable to a giantman to inconvenient for an elf. In the Common language, it reads: ~ Moomph Picklesmithery Weapons and Armor: Only the Good Die Hungry! ~ The placard is easily the size of most halfing tables, the type used for dining alone and thus, still quite big and has been painted a brilliant green. Yellow lettering covers the expanse of the placard. In the Common language, it reads: The World Is Full of Brine and Danger; Why Go Hungry When There is Adventure?; Let the Emperor's Picklesmithy Give You Aid; Buy the Finest and Fittest Weaponary Ever Made! On the wooden stand you see a silvery carmiln buckler with celadon striations, a golden vaalorn heater edged in faenor spirals and a fern-hued imflass wall shield crested with ivory flourishes. On the oversized table you see a patinaed coppery mithril talon sword with a willow hilt, a leaf-bladed dark faenor dagger with a malachite pommel, a vine-engraved mossbark crook with emerald accents, a burnished vultite hook-knife with a verdant oak handle, a moss green ora heaume with elaborate engravings, a peridot-hued leather gambeson with rounded silver studs, some bell-sleeved viridian robes with gold embroidery and some bronze suede handwraps with metallic sage threading. ----- The Pickled Pirate a small oak-planked buildin Pickled Pirate Lengths of thin netting overlap across the weathered oak planks forming the walls of the shop, the makeshift displays held aloft by tarnished silver hooks. Some overturned wooden barrels stand scattered amongst obscure relics of the sea, the anchors and bits of driftwood entangled in strands of seaweed that have been left to dry upon the salt-stained floor. Jammed into the chaotic mix is a carved mahogany kraken, the creature's glass-inset eyes glinting alongside the tallow candles held within its tentacles. Obvious exits: out On the thin netting you see a waist-flared emerald suede coat, a wide-cuffed olivine suede coat, a weathered green leather coat, a green and black eel skin harness, a cross-woven dried sea grass harness and a branded jade leather bandolier. You see some overturned wooden barrels. Looking at the barrels, you see an overturned emerald wooden barrel and an overturned green wooden barrel. On the emerald wooden barrel you see a rotund hunter green oilskin flask, a flat black leather flask, a kelp-colored clay jug, a painted green parchment map, a twine-bound greyed vellum map and a scale-etched yellowed map. On the green wooden barrel you see a thin grey-green tunic, an off-shoulder pistachio blouse, a front-laced green cotton shirt, some fitted mint green pants, a pair of green tartan pants, some buttoned onyx and jade pants, a pair of olive suede ankle-boots, some cuffed emerald leather knee-boots and a pair of turquoise boots. ----- Pickled Prestidigitation a large dark green velvet tent Prestidigitation Heavy lengths of dark green velvet drape from the oaken supports of the peaked roof overhead to enclose this small area. Glass-bowled lanterns are situated around the perimeter to provide adequate illumination, though the flames behind the glass seem to burn of their own accord with no oil visible in the bowls beneath. Centered on the back wall of the tent is a slotted parchment display shelf with a massive half-skull bowl set atop it, while the heart of the space is occupied by a sturdy oaken pedestal. A simple brass hook is affixed to the side of the shelf. You also see a prominent vellum notice and a simple merchandise listing. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: For raffle is this miniature pickle barrel, which will allow the winner to produce an unlimited amount of green glaes pickle-shaped runestones. It is a permanent model and will never degrade. In the Common language, it reads: Each spell on the scrolls have ten charges. The blue-grey square of sharkskin is inked with the first and second Spirit Warding spells, as well as Stun Relief. The thinly stretched troll hide is inked with all three Elemental Defense spells. The strip of arcane symbol-tattooed skin is inked with Thurfel's Ward, Haste, and Strength. The white-dyed piece of stag hide leather is inked with Spirit Shield, Unpresence, and Bravery. The spherical white jade symbol contains Prayer of Protection. It has twenty charges. The leaf-carved malachite charm contain Resist Elements. It has twenty charges. The cloudy moonstone pin contains Mass Blurs. It has ten charges. The variegated carved willow sigil contains Mass Colors. It has ten charges. The cloak... well, it's just a cloak. On the display shelf you see a blue-grey square of sharkskin, a thinly stretched troll hide, a strip of arcane symbol-tattooed skin and a white-dyed piece of stag hide leather. In the half-skull bowl you see a spherical white jade symbol, a leaf-carved malachite charm, a cloudy moonstone pin and a variegated carved willow sigil. On the brass hook you see a salt-stained tanned leather cloak. ----- Put It In Your Pickle a canvas tent It In Your Pickle Pale canvas drapes down from a peaked roof of pine supports. Planks of wood line the ground, creating a temporary floor. A pair of smudged globes hangs from above, covering the small shop with faint golden light. Stacked with items for sale, a large table dominates the center of the room. Obvious exits: out On the large table you see a green silk backpack, a pickle-shaped leather backpack, a small verdant suede satchel, a viridian canvas pouch, a green lacquered oak case, a forest green wool cloak, a willow green velvet bag and a moss green velvet cape. ----- The Real Dill a modest multi-hued wagon Real Dill A multi-hued handwoven rug spans the distance between the entrance and the back of the wagon, which is rather short considering the modest stature of this wagon. The light hue of the golden oak walls makes the space seem larger than it is, as does the tidy arrangement of tables on the perimeter. On one table is a green-tinged smooth glass dish and a leaf-carved grey wooden platter, above which hangs a green willow-framed mirror. Across the way, a stout pickle barrel rests beneath a set of green metal shelves secured to the wall by sculpted brackets. You also see a colorfully scripted sign. Obvious exits: out Inks in a variety of bright hues have been used in the creation of this sign. In the Common language, it reads: Make your outsides as pretty as your insides with these handy potions, powders, and polishes! On the shelves are lacquers for the nails. In the dish are lip paints, eyeliners, and eyeshadows. In the barrel, you will find warpaint. And, on the platter you will find potions that will temporarily change your hair and eyes. The heathered silver bottle will give you green-heathered silver eyes. The red-streaked violet glass bottle will give you red-streaked pale violet eyes. The gold-swept violet-hued bottle will give you long, glossy violet-hued hair caught up in bar-shaped gold hairclips. The verdant green glass bottle will give you chin-length, straight verdant green hair strewn with tiny white pearl-beaded pins. In the smooth glass dish you see a vial of gold pigment, a vial of olivine pigment, a small box of hyacinthine powder, a small box of holly green powder, an errisian green kohl stick and a periwinkle kohl stick. On the grey wooden platter you see a verdant green glass bottle, a gold-swept violet-hued bottle, a red-streaked violet glass bottle and a heathered silver bottle. In the pickle barrel you see a vermilion warpaint jar, a willow green warpaint jar, an ultramarine warpaint jar and a sepia warpaint jar. On the green metal shelves you see a bronze-hazed chocolate-hued bottle, a frosted sterling silver-hued bottle, a glittering bright violet bottle and a shimmering sea green glass bottle. ----- A Small Wooden Shack a small wooden shack Small Wooden Shack The old timbers that form the walls and floor of this shack are greyed with age, but still strong, giving the structure stability against the rushing of the river, which can be heard beneath. Along the back wall is a low counter, several stools visible on either side, and off to the side near a wood stove is a simple oak table. An oblong river willow basket sits atop a low counter, edged in curled green satin ribbons. Obvious exits: out On the low counter you see a fluted glass of winterberry cordial, a flagon of winterberry ale, a bronze watchtower-etched tankard, a stout altar-engraved faenor tankard and a flaming violet-carved willow tankard. On the oak table you see an oak drawbridge figurine reinforced with black iron, a collared matte gold aardvark, a shiny silver one-eared rabbit, a ragged Byron toy with a deerskin apron, a burlap Galena toy clutching a small lockpick, a fuzzy Abneezer toy wearing a wide-brimmed hat, a floppy Miss Bertha Crabbe toy clutching a straw besom and a plush Fleet Captain toy holding a tiny dagger. In the river willow basket you see a sleepy-looking cotton Relynard toy clutching a flimsy scroll, a burly leather Hortinger toy with a sheathed sword at his hip, a sand-crusted Saltwater Sal toy with a cockleshell belt and a brown-haired Relegan toy with a tiny bow in hand. ----- Smuggled In a dark sailcloth tent In, Legitimate Goods A large driftwood raft serves as flooring in this makeshift tent of dark sailcloth draped on rope-strung wooden poles. A battered, steel-banded oak trunk sits next to a fluttering tent flap across from a pair of featureless mannequins. A hammock of patched netting is strung from the poles in one corner, next to a small table. You also see a tattered parchment sign. Obvious exits: none In the Common language, it reads: The fetish will help you feel a bit braver. The tunic will hide your armor, if that's something you're needing. The choker will purify the air around you. The pouch contains spheres that will aid you in making a quick getaway. The sheaths on the hammock are meant for holding thrown weapons. The crest will help you walk around watery areas. Don't be drinking all my rum! In the oak trunk you see a black vaalin cravat pin, a sharp glaes-tipped lancet, a yellowed ivory wishbone, a polished ironwood toothpick, an ash-handled alum hoof pick and a small shadowy black velvet pouch. On the carved oak mannequin you see some knee-cuffed oiled leather boots, a pair of stiff charcoal canvas trousers, some thick leather-padded dark suede gloves, a front-laced jet cotton tunic, a sinew-woven ash leather bandolier, a black oilskin frock coat fettered in tarnished silver and a hemp-strung silver crossbones fetish. On the smooth oak mannequin you see some buffed coppery leather boots laced to the knee, a pair of loose sapphire sailcloth breeches frayed at the hem, some fingerless black netting gloves, an onyx-striped blue cotton blouse, a bronzed leather harness clad in copper scales, a cropped bluish-black leather jacket lined in tattered netting and a leather-strung bronze skull choker. On the hammock you see a dark crimson silk sheath, a deep sapphire blue silk sheath, a fake muted copper captain's crest and a barrel-shaped green glass jar. Under the hammock you see a sun-bleached driftwood chest and a pickle-shaped dark green oak chest. On the small table you see a dusty case of rum stamped with crossed pickles and a large green leaf-wrapped cigar. ----- A Thin-Striped Violet Silk Tent a thin-striped violet silk tent Thin-Striped Violet Silk Tent Airy and light, the silk walls of the tent enclosing this area stir with the slightest breeze, and the peaked roof overhead is vented to allow in shafts of natural illumination to brighten the interior. A thick carpet overlays the ground, creating an even surface for the display at its heart that supports a slender jewelry case and a set of narrow shelves. You also see a pale green parchment sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: Welcome! I will be around during the festival to customize perfume jewelry for customers. Below, you will find a list of my offerings and which scents they contain. ~ Angenarie The green cucumber pendant holds the cucumber scent. The carved oak charm holds clove. The fel stars hold anise. The cinnamon stick is cinnamon. The pickle charm is dill pickles. The oak cutter pendant is salty sea. The drawbridge charm is Riverside. The ship wheel pendant is seaweed. The gold-chased spun glass pear trinket holds sun-kissed pear. The thin-chained wedge of lime charm holds spiced lime. The rum bottle-shaped pendant hold bay rum. The sea-etched pale blue bottle hold salty sea. The wavy dark green garnet vial holds seaweed. The squat bumpy green glass bottle holds dill pickles. The silver and riverstone-set flask holds Riverside. The iridescent star-shaped bottle holds anise The cylindrical red jasper vial holds cinnamon. The spherical brown glass bottle holds clove. The slender pale green jade ampoule holds cucumber. The pale yellow bulbouse glass bottle holds sun-kissed pear. The oblong pale green glass bottle holds spiced lime. The leaf-shaped amber glass bottle holds bay rum. In the jewelry case you see a gold-traced ship wheel pendant, a silver-strung drawbridge miniature, a white-sailed oak cutter pendant, a glossy faenor Moomph pickle charm, a thin-corded walnut aardvark figurine, a twine-bound string of fel stars, a clove-hued carved oak charm, a translucent green cucumber pendant, a small rum bottle-shaped pendant, a thin-chained wedge of lime charm and a gold-chased spun glass pear trinket. On the narrow shelves you see a sea-etched pale blue bottle, a wavy dark green garnet vial, a squat bumpy green glass bottle, a silver and riverstone-set flask, an iridescent star-shaped bottle, a cylindrical red jasper vial, a spherical brown glass bottle, a slender pale green jade ampoule, a leaf-shaped amber glass bottle, an oblong pale green glass bottle and a pale yellow bulbous glass bottle. ----- With Relish a small shop sided with oak planks Relish, Supply Room Large oak barrels support a long, smooth plank creating a makeshift counter along the far wall, a glass display case hung on the wall behind next to a small sign. A strong scent of vinegar wafts from a squat, green glass jar filled with pickles perched on the end of the counter, its metal lid turned over and used as a dish for toothpicks and spare silver coins. A wooden rack, leaning slightly to one side and stained with various shades of green, blocks the curtained archway leading further into the shop. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: Sorry folks! My last shipment of dyes didn't make it on time, so all we've got is green! On the long counter you see a piece of salmon skin, a square of supple doeskin, a piece of smooth frogskin, a roll of burlap, a roll of natural linen, a bolt of homespun wool, a square of waxed crocodile hide, a roll of shaggy yeti fur, a square of thick suede, a bolt of flannel, a roll of felt and a roll of canvas. In the display case you see a set of grey willow plates, a set of grooved haon plates, some labradorite bluebells, some carnelian winterberry settings, some white jade lily settings, some jet glass spinner eyes and some pale tourmaline settings. In the green glass jar you see a crisp pickle. On the wooden rack you see a vial of myrtle green dye, a vial of malachite green dye, a vial of pistachio dye, a vial of metallic jade dye, a vial of mint green dye, a vial of emerald dye, a vial of evergreen dye, a vial of sea green dye, a vial of pale olivine dye and a vial of shamrock green dye.